justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Maneater
'"Maneater" by Nelly Furtado is featured on'' Just Dance 4.'' Background The background is the outside of a dark-red club that has a sign which reads "Maneater." During the blue background, there are dancing shadows. Dancer *Black hair and red face makeup *A red sleeveless shirt with red patent sides and a back cape *Red patent leather jeans *Red heels. *Her outfit and background turn blue at few points, the shoes turn purple. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for this routine. 'Gold Move 1: '''Move your hands down from your head. '''Gold Move 2: '''Move your hands down from their clasped position above your head. Maneater GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Maneater GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Mashup ''Maneater has a Mashup that is exclusive to the PS3 and the Wii U. Dancers *'''Maneater (JD4) * Jerk It Out (JD) * Dare (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Chicken Payback (JD2) *Dare (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Chicken Payback (JD2) *Dare (JD) *Jerk It Out (JD) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Chicken Payback (JD2) *Dare (JD) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Dare (JD) *'Maneater' (JD4) Puppet Master Mode Maneater ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Maneater' * Pec Push/Funky Farmer/Windscreen Wiper/Sunset Swing * Nerdy/Push Down/Channel Changing/Flamingo Walk * Tribal Waves/Vogueing Queen/Party Boy/Braces Boy * Move Your Body/Penguin/Glam Swing/Falling * Rip It Off/Girlie Show/Tug Of War/Cyber Fight * Football Boy/Posh/Go Away/Rock Chick * Four Corners/Funky Frog/Swivel/Fever * Fitness Punch/Flying Down/Baila/Good Wave * Skater Mix/Tex Mex Rodeo/Afro Groove/Treadmill * Fitness Fun/Rain Boots/Crazy Pin-Up/Step Back * Beyond The Earth/Jazzy Snap/Techno Slide/Beach Combing * Mod's Madness/Hand Flick/African Swim/Jumping Jack * Happy Hour/Posh Poses/Warm Up/Cyber Punch * Cheer Snap/Bollywood/Action Movie/Hold-Up * Hen Night/Walking Dead/Headache/Here 'N' Now * Push Pineapple/Seesaw/Hippie Throw/Rock Star * Keep Fit/Waving Queen/Spanish Whip/Snappy Dress * S Snap/First Aid/Voodoo/Speeding Up * Touchdown/Point 'N' Punch/Flirty Skirt/Back It Up * Mod's Plane/Full Moon/Sensual Whip/Heartbeat Burn * Dirty Punch/Mexican Swing/Wind Up Pony/Shuffling * Girl Power/Kazatchok/Push The Corners/Vitamin C * Throw It Up/Rainbow/Sporty Step/Cyber Whip * Rip It Off/Arm Pulse/Techno Twitch/Kitty Claws * Fit Training/Wolf Minded/Arms Circle/Starlette * Locker Room/Rainy Day/NYC/Spinning Points * Dude Dance/Bring It Back/Castanets/Malibu Waves * You/Russian Hat/Get You/Tear It Up * Maneater Appearances in Mashups Maneater ''appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Bad Romance '(Monsters)' * Crucified * Moves Like Jagger * Tribal Dance Captions ''Maneater ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Dark Sun * Exorcise * Hypnotic Hands * Hypnotic Slaps * Hypnotise * Lonely Walk * Mature Catch * Possessed * Push It Trivia * The dancer resembles Amy Lee. *The coach's face is the most visible out of all the coaches in Just Dance 4. *''Nympho ''(From ''Move your body around like a nympho) is censored as it refers to a female executive sexual desire. *The fading effect is not used in the Mashup, during transitions. ** This makes the Mashup extremely difficult. ** Also, all the coaches in the Mashup are males, except for the original dancer who appears at the beginning and at the end. Additionally, no coach from Just Dance 4 appears except Maneater. *This dance has a lot of pictograms. Most dances stop making constant pictograms after repeating moves, but this doesn't. *In the beta clip from the Just Dance YouTube accounts, when everything turns blue, the pictograms are still red (this also happened in the ''Moves Like Jagger'' Mashup). *The routine design looks like the music video for the song. *When the dancer swings her arms in the first part of the chorus there is a smoke effect. This however doesn't look like she is making the smoke with her hands. **Instead, it comes out of her underarms. *This is the second song by Nelly Furtado in the series, the first was'' Promiscuous'' on Just Dance 3. * In the background, there are very light shadows on the walls. Gallery maneaterjd4.jpg maneater.jpg|Maneater Wantuback2.png|Want U Back appearance Maneateravatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 86.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Maneater.png|Pictograms Beta Maneater Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Man eater.png cutmypic (18)3.png Maneateractive.png Maneaterinactive.png Videos File:Nelly Furtado - Maneater (US Version) File:Just Dance 4 - Maneater - 5* Stars File:Playthrough - Just Dance 4 - Maneater - Mode Dance Mash-Up File:Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Maneater Puppet master mode Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:00's Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Laura Ferretti